


An Unconventional Family

by KnownAsEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Liam Corey Brett and Jackson Are All Professional Lacrosse Players, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, They're All Bisexual, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Kira shuts her eyes and blurts out, "I'm pregnant and one of you is the father."Silence.Then, "I'll just come back," she hears Malia say.Or in which Kira makes some drunken mistakes, but it's all gonna be okay.





	An Unconventional Family

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a pregnancy fic and uh, here we are!
> 
> also shoutout to my lovely [beta](https://still-potassium-sulfate.tumblr.com) for almost killing me with this face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kira took her third shot, wanting to get as wasted as possible before going up to her hotel room. It had been a very shitty day. She'd rented a hotel suite for her and her girlfriend to have an uninterrupted romantic weekend, but instead, Allison had dumped her. 

 _"It's not you, it's me",_ and other cliches were used in her breakup speech, which had ultimatelyboiled down to Allison feeling like they weren't connecting.  

So here Kira was, alone, miserable, drunk and yelling at a lacrosse game playing on the television behind the bar. 

"You should've passed it, Dunbar!" Kira exclaims. 

She hears a chuckle and when she looks for the source she sees a cute guy a couple stools down watching her. She smiles awkwardly when she realizes he isn't the only one - most of the people around the bar are - including the hot bartender.

_Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead._

She shrinks down into her seat and tries not to have anymore outbursts, but thanks to the alcohol flowing through her veins, it doesn't last long. It's barely eight minutes - and half a pint later - when she's screaming, "Stop being such a ballhog Whittmore! Everyone knows Dunbar's gonna steal captain from you if you don't get your head out of your ass!"

And she gets another chuckle, this time from both the hot bartender and the cute guy a couple seats down from her. 

"You're...really into lacrosse," comments the cute guy when she turns to look at him. 

"I used to play in high school," she says in way of explanation. She would probably be embarrassed by being so obnoxious in public but she was feeling warm and uninhibited. 

"Really? Me too." The cute guy says. "What position did you play?"

And that's how Kira ends up talking to the cute guy - who she eventually learns is named Scott - for over an hour about lacrosse, his friend Stiles, and then just anything that comes up organically while the bartender plies them with all the alcohol they desire.

One thing eventually leads to another and Kira gets to make use of her suite. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kira wakes up to an empty bed, but before disappointment sets in, she sees a note on the pillow. 

_Sorry, I got called into work. I would've woken you up, but you looked so cute I didn't want to bother you. Call me sometime. I'd really like to see you again._

_~Scott_

And then he’d written his number under his signature. 

Kira smiles and settles back into her bed, deciding to go back to sleep before her hangover makes her regret last night **.**

 

* * *

 

After eating a nice steak dinner by herself and having to endure pitiful looks from the hostess and all the couples there for the Valentine's Day special, she found herself back at the bar.

The only good news was the hot bartender was there again so she'd at least have something to look at as she spent the the second night in a row drinking away her misery and yelling at a lacrosse game. 

"Are you going to be shouting again?" The bartender questions as he pours her a shot of Jack. 

"Probably," she tells him honestly.

He grins, amused by her answer. "Just don't break anything, okay?"

"Okay," she promises.

He slides the shot over and she doesn't hesitate to down it and slide it back.

He raises his brow and refill her shot glass. "What's got you so determined to get wasted two nights in a row?" 

"My girlfriend dumped me yesterday," Kira tells him **.** That was what people did with bartenders, right? Tell them their woes as they get shit-faced.

"Right before Valentine's Day?  _Ouch_ ," he says sympathetically. 

"Yeah,  _ouch_ ," Kira says, downing the shot as soon as he gives it to her. 

"Did you love her?" He asks, taking the shot glass back, but he doesn't give her another one. Instead, he pulls out a pint glass from behind the bar and walks over to the tap while Kira considers the question. 

"I think I was  _almost_  there," Kira admits. "We only dated five months, and we didn't get to see each other much lately, but I thought we were doing fine. This weekend was supposed to be a special getaway. Instead I got a breakup speech and a romantic suite all to myself."

"Well, not completely to yourself" he reminds her. 

She blushes. "Right."

"So, what was her name?" He asks. 

Kira ends up talking about Allison over a pint with the hot bartender. He flitsaround serving other people occasionally, but he always comes back to listen and refill her glass.

Eventually, she learns his name is Isaac and they start talking about other things like his favourite bartending stories, the best kinds of alcohols and subsequent hangover cures which in turn leads to them telling their most embarrassing drunken stories. 

She ends up staying until 2AM when the bar closes, and it was hardly a surprise to either of them when she got to use her suite for it's intended purpose for the second time that weekend. 

 

* * *

 

This time, when Kira wakes up to an empty bed, it's also to the smell of breakfast. She smiles sleepily and gets up to inspect the tray sitting on the table by the window. 

She finds a note on the tray. Actually two, but the other one is the one Scott left. 

_Had to run. Accept this breakfast as an apology._

_~ Isaac_

_P.S. Call Me instead of that other guy ;)_

And then he'd written his number. 

Kira chuckles. She puts the note down and takes a seat at the table. She finds pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs all waiting for her under the silver tray cover.

She figures she can worry about drunkenly hooking up with two different men on a weekend that was supposed to be full of romance with her girlfriend on Monday.

She'll go home to tell Malia all about this weekend and how she ended up sleeping with two guys who both wanted her to call. She'll be a little embarrassed because she doesn't normally do random hook ups, but the alcohol and the heartbreak had made her brave. She'll wait a fewdays **,**  decide which of them to call **,**  and move on.

But for now, she'll eat breakfast, take a shower, get some coffee and enjoy her last day off sleeping. 

 

* * *

 

Kira returns home to her shared apartment and finds Malia passed out on the couch, while a rerun of  _How I Met Your Mother_  plays faintlyin the background. She makes a quick stop to toss her bag into her room and then goes to wake her up. 

She gently shakes Malia until her eyes flutter open.

"Kira, hey," she says, voice rough from sleep. She puts one arm over her eyes and lets out a loud groan. 

"Fun weekend with Parrish?" Kira guesses. 

Malia nods and takes a deep breath. 

"You didn't break anything at Lachie's did you?" Kira teases. 

Malia moves her arm to glare at her. "You’re never gonna let that go, are you?"

"You broke a six hundred dollar bottle of champagne over a guy's head.  If it wasn't for Parrish we would've gotten banned for life," Kira points out. 

Malia huffs and starts sitting up. "He called you a prude and a bitch. I was defending your honor."

Kira takes the cushion next to her. "Yes, and I appreciate it, but I'm not sure smashing a bottle over his head was the right thing to do."

Malia rubs the sleep from her eyes. "You told me I wasn't allowed to kick people anymore, what else was I supposed to do?" 

"I don't know," Kira laughs **.**

"Well if you can't provide a real alternative, it was the right thing to do," Malia tells her.

Kira chuckles and shakes her head, not quite sure what to do with her best friend. 

"How did your weekend with Allison go?" Maliayawns. 

Kira hesitates to answer as she thinks of where to begin.

Malia gives Kira a worried look when twenty seconds tick by and she still hasn't responded. "Did something happen?"

Kira tells her everything, watching as her expression shifts from worried to sympathetic to surprised and then finally to impressed.

"Wow. And I thought  _my_  weekend was crazy," Malia comments. "So Allison dumped you?" Then when Kira nods she adds, "And you hooked up with  _two_  guys who saw you being a total headcase about lacrosse?"

Kira nods, face heating up. 

Malia grins and squishes Kira's cheeks. "Getting your heart broken, drowning your misery with alcohol, and rebounding like an adult? With  _two_ people? I'm so proud of you!"

Kira rolls her eyes, her face burning even more. "Shut up."

Malia chuckles, but her expression slowly becomes more serious the longer she stares at Kira. She drops her hands from Kira's face."You know you don't have to be so embarrassed, right? I know you don't normally do stuff like that, but sometimes you just have to let loose a little and that's okay. It doesn't mean you've changed or anything."

Kira feels a little better about herself as Malia's words sink in, but there's still one thing that's been hanging over her for the past three days. "But Allison  _just_ broke up with me. Shouldn't I have at least had a mourning period or something? I mean, what does it say about me that I immediately hooked up with two people?"

"That you were sad, drunk, and more than a little angry," Malia says. 

"But you don't think it makes me a bad person, or that Allison didn't mean anything to me? Because she did, you know? I was  _really_  starting to fall for her so how could I just - " Malia clamps a hand over mouth to stop her rambling. 

"Kira, listen to me. It doesn't make you a bad person to sleep with someone right after a break up. Is it a little fast?  _Yeah_ , but you don't owe Allison anything anymore.  _She_  dumped  _you_  and you get to deal with that however you want." Malia tells her, slowly moving her hand off Kira's mouth as she finishes speaking. 

Kira bites her lip as she thinks it over. "You're right," she decides after a moment with a small smile. "I  _should_  get to deal with the breakup however I want."

"You should." Malia agrees. "So, how was it? Who was better? Who was  _bigger_?"

Kira's blush returns with full force. "That doesn't - it's not - they were both -  " 

Malia starts laughing. "Don't hurt yourself. I was only kidding."

Kira huffs and stands up. "I'm gonna go unpack."

Malia catches her hand. "Wait, before you go, do you at least know which one of them you're going to call?"

Kira shakes her head. "I haven't decided yet. I might not call either of them."

Malia frowns. "Why not?" 

"I don't know if I even want another relationship right now," Kira says. "I mean, I'm really busy at work right now and I don't think jumping into another relationship so soon is a good idea."

Malia nods in understanding. "Well, let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"I will."

"Now, after you unpack and I take a few Tylenol and shower, do you want to watch cheesy romcoms and eat the last of our cookie dough ice cream?" Malia asks. 

"I would love that," Kira says. 

Malia finally lets go of her. "Just not  _The Holiday_."

Kira pouts, "But it's my favorite."

"Yes, and that means I've seen it exactly one thousand and one times and if I see it  _one_  more time I'm going to murder everyone who had anything to do with making it," Malia says. 

Kira laughs. " _Fine_."

But they  _do_  end up watching _The Holiday_  eventually, because it usually takes  _at least_ five pouts to get Malia to cave on anything. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Six Weeks Later**

 

_Pregnant._

Kira stares at the word on tiny little screen and feels sick. Literally.

_I can't be pregnant. Please, please tell me this is just a false positive._

But when she suddenly has to rush to the toilet and throws up all over the seat, she gets a sinking feeling. She knew she'd been two weeks late, and had taken the test just as a precaution, but for it to actually be a real possibility is overwhelming.

She hears a knock on the bathroom door. "Kira?" Malia calls.

"Come in," she says before she pukes again. 

She can't hear anything over her puking, so she startles a bit when she feels a her hair being pulled back. 

"Sorry," Malia apologies. 

Kira pulls away from the toilet once it feels like she's not going to hurl her guts out anymore. She turns so her back rests against the shower door and just tries to catch her breath as she stares at Malia.

Malia glances down at the pregnancy test on the floor, then looks back to Kira. "Guess I don't need to see that to know, huh?"

Kira nods weakly. Her vision becoming blurry with tears because -

_Oh God, I'm going to be a mom._

Malia walks over, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll clean this up, and we can talk about this over coffee - wait, you probably shouldn't drink that...um, apple juice, we'll talk about this over apple juice, okay? You just get yourself cleaned up."

Kira nods again, wiping at her eyes. Malia helps her to her feet once she's done and sends her to change her clothes. 

Kira runs on autopilot as she changes her clothes, throws them in the hamper, and goes to brush her teeth before meeting Malia in the kitchen where she sits at the kitchen table with two wine glasses filled with apple juice. 

"You feeling better?" Malia asks as she sits down.

"Well, I don't feel like throwing up anymore, but I'm freaking out. A lot." Kira says snapping out of autopilot at the question. "Like a lot. Oh my god. I'm  _pregnant_!  _Pregnant_. Malia!"

"Well, maybe it's a false positive?" Malia suggests, but she doesn't sound like she believes that. 

" _Maybe_ , but I've been nauseous for three days and I'm two weeks late," Kira says, her heart pounding **.** in her chest. 

"So, we'll set up an appointment and find out for sure," Malia says. "We can figure something out as soon as we know for sure."

It occurs to Kira then that ideally, she'd tell the father.

She jumps out of her chair and starts pacing. "Oh, God. I don't even know who the father is. Why did I sleep with both of them? Why would I do that? That's not like me! Getting drunk and yelling at lacrosse games?  _That's_  me, but two back to back one night stands?" 

Malia gets up and grabs onto her shoulders, forcing her to stand still and look at her. "Just relax. Breathe. We can deal with the possible fathers after we have an actual doctor confirm you’re pregnant, okay?"

Kira takes several deep breaths until she can say, "Okay," shakily. 

Kira makes an appointment over the phone for the following week, and then Malia does everything she possibly can to keep her calm, including calling over Parrish who brings over food and more cookie dough ice cream. 

 

* * *

 

  **One Week Later**

 

"Kira, I know you're nervous, but will you please stop crushing my arm?" Parrish asks. 

Kira smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." She loosens her grip on Parrish's arm and Malia's hand for good measure. 

"It's okay," Parrish assures her, patting the hand she has on him. "It's just that I have to go back to work after this and I think I'm gonna need it."

She chuckles. 

The door opens and the doctor walks in, still staring at her clipboard. 

Kira's grip on her friends tighten and she hears them both take in sharp breaths, but she can't help it. She's absolutely terrified. 

"Well, Mrs. Yukimura," says the Doctor when she finally looks up,"you are indeed pregnant."

Everything the Doctor says next is blocked out by a ringing in Kira's ears, and all she can think is, 

_I'm really pregnant._

 

* * *

 

"I have to call them," is the first thing Kira says when the three of them step into the parking lot. "I have to meet with them both and tell them I don't know who the father is." 

"Do you want me to go with you to meet them?" Parrish suggests. 

"Or me?" Malia offers.

Kira shakes her head. "No, I have to do this on my own. Besides, I think it'll make things even more awkward for them if either of you are there."

Parrish pulls her into a hug, and Malia joins in, telling her, "No matter what they say, we're here for you and we'll figure this out."

Kira hugs them both tightly. "I love you guys."

 

* * *

 

Kira shifts nervously in her seat as she waits for Scott and Isaac to join her. She'd called them both two days before and after some schedule changing on her part, she was able to pick a time and place to meet. And so what if she ended up choosing the same restaurant Malia worked at, despite insisting she did this on her own? She was terrified and Malia was the slightly less intimidating option. 

Okay, Malia wasn't a  _sheriffs deputy_ and coming here meant a freelunch. 

Her heart stopswhen she sees Isaac walk in, then it kickstarts when she sees Scott come in behind him. 

_Just stay calm._

"Hey!" She calls, waving her arm to catch their attention. 

Both of them smile and start walking towards her, unaware of each other. 

Isaac slides into the booth opposite her, and Scott stops in front of the table, looking at Kira with confusion. 

"What’s he doing here?" Isaac asks once he's noticed Scott.

"Scott, could you please sit down?" Kira suggests. 

Scott frowns, but slides in next to Isaac who's also frowning. 

"So, I know you’re both probably really confused," Kira starts, "and what I'm about to say might be really upsetting, but I need you both to promise me you won't freak out."

"Freak out?" Isaac repeats.

"What’s going on?" Scott asks. 

Kira shuts her eyes and blurts out, "I'm pregnant and one of you is the father."

Silence. 

Then, "I'll just come back," she hears Malia say. 

Kira opens one eye and sees both of them just staring at her in shock. She opens her other eye. "So, uh, that's why we're all here," she says with an awkward laugh.

Scott is the first to recover. "You're  _pregnant_?" 

Kira nods. "Yup."

"And since you slept with us a day apart, you don't know which one of us is the father," Isaac concludes.

"Yup," Kira confirms, not sure what else to say. 

"Wait, but we used a condom," Scott says. 

"So did w - " Isaac cuts himself off with a loud groan and turns to Scott. "Please don't tell me you bought those condoms from the machine in the bathroom."

"I did," Scott says with a frown. 

Kira feels embarrassed having two men she slept with find out they'd used condoms from the same strip. If it wasn't for Scott's brief bathroom break while they were talking, she wouldn't have had any at all. 

"Those condoms are known to bust easily," Isaac explains. "The wait staff likes to fill them with water and haze the new workers with them."

Scott's frown deepens.

"Were you not on any birth control?" Isaac asks, turning to look at Kira. 

"I haven't been able to afford them the last two months because I've had to fix my car," Kira explains. She looks over to Malia who's standing by an empty table nearby, pretending not to listen. 

Malia pops over as soon as it's obvious no one knows what else to say. "What can I get you to drink?"

They all give her their orders and then she walks off after shooting Kira a reassuring smile. 

"So, what happens now?" Scott asks once Malia's out of hearing range. 

"Well, I've looked into it and I can do a paternity test in a few weeks, but I need at least one of you to give a DNA sample." Kira explains.

She feels like her heart might beat out of her chest, but the obvious panic in Scott and Isaac's eyes makes her realizes she needs to at least  _pretend_  to be calm. "Whatever happens next depends on the results," she tells them.

"And how long will we have to wait for the results?" Isaac questions. 

"Well, one of my friends knows someone who can get a rush on them, but it'll probably still take about five days, maybe a week," Kira tells them. 

Both of them exchange a look, and then look down at the table. 

Kira can practically see the gears turning in their heads. 

It's awkwardly silent until Malia comes back with their drinks and sets them down. "Are you okay?" She mouths.

Kira nods. 

"So, are you guys ready to order?" Malia asks, turning to face the guys. 

Both of them immediately look up at her as if they'd just now noticed she was there. Kira orders a bacon cheeseburger and both of them say they'll take the same. Malia shoots her one last look before walking off to put in their order.

Scott and Isaac start sipping at their drinks, the gears turning again. 

_I think I've broken them._

Kira straightens in her seat. "I know this is a lot to process, but will  _one_  of you  _please_   _say_   _something_  because your silence is freaking me out."

"Sorry!" Scott apologizes immediately.

"Don't freak out!" Isaac exclaims. 

"I'm just thinking about what it'll mean for me if the baby is mine," Scott says. 

"Me too," Isaac chimes in. 

"Well, I'd like to know too," Kira tells them. "Because I know what it'll mean for me. It'll mean getting a bigger apartment and reading baby books and diapers and late nights and Malia begging me to get the baby to stop crying, but what I don't know is if either of you will want to be a part of any of it."

"Of course I do. I would never abandon my child," Scott says firmly and it feels like such a relief. 

She looks at Isaac. He looks uncertain. 

"I'm not sure," he tells her, looking down at the table. "I...I want to say I will, but...I don't know if I can raise a kid. I don't know if I'd be any good for them."

Scott and Kira exchange a look because that sounds like it's brushing the surface of  _something_ , but none of them really know each other enough to ask. 

"Okay, well, at least I know now how you both feel," Kira says. "And that's good. It's a start at least."

Both Scott and Isaac nod.

"But I think we should all get know each other a little better, at least until we know who the father is," Kira says. "I mean, I don't even know your last names."

"McCall," Scott tells her.

"Lahey," Isaac says. 

"Yukimura," Kira states.

"Wait," Scott says, turning to face Isaac, "what's your first name?"

Isaac turns to face him as well. "Isaac."

Scott's eyes widen suddenly. "We've met before."

"We have?" Isaac questions. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we went to the same elementary," Scott says. "You used to live in Beacon Hills right?" And when Isaac nods he continues with, "Yeah! You were the quiet kid who sat behind me until - " Scott cuts himself off abruptly and based on the sheer panic in Isaac's eyes, it's a good thing he does. 

Isaac shifts uncomfortably. "Who are you again?"

Before Kira can ask what Scott's talking about he says, "I'm Scott. I was in your class the year - uh, the year you left."

"Scott. Scott McCall. Scott McCall." Isaac repeats the name until something visibly clicks. "Oh! Weren't you the kid with asthma?"

"I was!" Scott confirms, looking pleased that Isaac remembers him.

Isaac looks intrigued now. Whatever was making him uncomfortable seems to vanish then. "And you were always hanging out with that obnoxious kid who sat next to me, what was his name again?"

"Stiles." Scott says. "He’s still my best friend."

"My condolences," Isaac says solemnly. 

Scott chuckles. "Hey, he's calmed down at lot since fifth grade," Scott says in Stiles' defense. 

"I hope so, because no offense, but I couldn't stand him." Isaac tells him. 

"Not many people could." Scott admits. 

"But  _you_ , on the hand, I remember liking," Isaac says. "Especially after the incident with Jackson."

Scott smiles then. "Man, I forgot about that!"

"What incident?" Kira asks, deciding it was the perfect opportunity to be included in this reunion. 

They both turn to look at her with matching grins. 

"Well, when we were in fifth grade there was this kid, Jackson, and he had some serious anger issues," Isaac starts. "And he liked to play soccer every day at recess, but there was only ever one soccer ball let out for some reason. So one day I decided I wanted to play with it, and Jackson  _lost_  it. He tackled me and started  _wailing_  on me, and guess who came to my rescue?"

Kira smiles and glances at Scott as she says, "Scott."

"Scott," Isaac repeats. "And to his credit, he did get Jackson off of me, but he also got his ass kicked before the teachers swooped in."

Kira chuckles as Scott says, "In my defense, Jackson was a freakishly strong ten year old."

"He was," Isaac agrees, looking over at Scott. "What ever happened to him?"

"He’s a professional lacrosse player," Scott says. "In fact, he was the one Kira was drunkenly yelling at the night we met."

Isaac quirks his brow. "Wow. Talk about a coincidence."

Scott smiles suddenly. "You know, some of my friends play for the same team as Jackson, so if you ever want to yell at him in person I could probably arrange that."

Kira blushes. "I'm not actually the yelling type. At least not when I'm sober."

She hears a snort and sees Malia standing there with their food. "You yell at me all the time."

"I yell at you so you don't burn down the apartment or accidentally hurt yourself." Kira says in her defense. "I mean, you once tried to heat up a foiled wrapped burrito in the microwave."

Malia rolls hers eyes as she sets down her plate. "It's not my fault that no one told me that was a bad idea."

She looks at Scott when he chuckles at her response and it occurs to her that neither him or Isaac knows who Malia is. 

"Scott, Isaac, this is my best friend and roommate, Malia," Kira beginsas Malia sets down their plates in front of them. "Malia, this is Scott, and this is Isaac," she continues, gesturing to both of them respectively. 

Kira watches Malia, wondering what she'll say as she eyes them carefully.

"You're both hot," Malia says. "I think the baby wins the genetic lottery either way."

Kira lightly smacks her arm. 

"What?" Malia questions. "You  _know_  I'm right."

Both Scott and Isaac laugh, and it makes it impossible not to grin.

"I have to get back to the kitchen, but you two better be nice or you'll get very well acquainted with my fists," Malia says with a smile that shows all her teeth. 

And just like that the grin vanishes and so does Malia. 

"Sorry about her," Kira apologizes **.** "She's just... a little overprotective."

"I like her," Isaac says. 

"Me too," Scott concurs. 

"You're only saying that because she said you were both hot," Kira accuses playfully. 

"She's obviously got good taste," Isaac says. 

After that, it's easy for them all to get to know each other a little better. She doesn't learn about the thing Scott knows about Isaac, but she learns a lot. For example, she learns Scott is still in school trying to become a vet, works at an animal clinic, shares an apartment with Stiles, and has an old dog named Bandit. 

She also learns Isaac shares an apartment with his best friends Erica and Boyd, works nights at the Arcadian bar, and occasionally works as a day laborer.

In turn, they learn she works as a journalist for Modern Woman Weekly, has an old Honda that's on it's last legs and knows how to use a Katana, which she immediately feels the need to explain isn't a threat, just something her mother taught her and thought would make her sound interesting. Fortunately, they both laugh it off. 

It's very noticeable the longer they talk that Isaac is more reserved with what he tells her while Scott is pretty open. She herself chooses to be as open as Scott and by the time lunch is over she feels good overall about both potential fathers. 

Scott and Isaac exchange numbers, and then they take off, Scott needing to get back to work and Isaac needing to decompress with his friends. 

Malia sits down across from her and takes a leftover fry from Isaac's plate. "So, you all seemed to be having fun when I refilled your drinks earlier," she comments before popping the fry into her mouth. 

Kira smiles. "Yeah, after we got past the **...**  awkward **...**  part everything else was easy."

"Good," Malia says. "So, do you know which one of them you  _want_  to be the father?"

Kira bit her lip guilty. She did know. 

Malia looks at her with interest. "You  _do_."

" _Maybe_ , but I mean I still barely know them," Kira points out. 

"Okay, but based off today, who would you pick?" Malia asks. 

Kira looks down at her empty plate as she says, "Scott."

"Really?" Malia asks. "I think I would've chosen Isaac on looks alone, but ya know, Scott isn't half bad either. I mean seriously, you weren't kidding when you said they were both hot."

"I didn't say that.  _You_  did." Kira points out. 

"Oh, right. That  _was_  me.  _You_  specifically said they were, and I quote, 'the two hottest guys I've ever seen' and then your face went all red," Malia says. 

Kira glares and Malia just smiles before eating another fry. 

"I'm going home and taking a nap" Kira says, sliding out of the booth.

Malia gets up and steps into her path. "You're okay, right? I mean, do you feel better about this whole baby thing or are you still freaking out?"

"Uh, I  _do_  feel better, but I think it's safe to assume that I'm always freaking out for, well, ever. After all, I'm having a baby, who'll become a kid, then a teenager and then an adult and - "

"Stop the word vomit," Malia cuts in, placing her hands on Kira's shoulders. "Remember, just worry about one step at a time and everything will be fine."

Kira nods, taking a few deep breaths to fight off the panic threatening to bubble up. 

"Maybe you should go see Parrish before you go home?" Malia suggests. "He’s much better at calming you down."

"That's a good idea," Kira says. "Besides, I'm sure he's  _dying_  to know how lunch went."

"He definitely is. I texted him the moment you showed up and he's been blowing up my phone since," Malia tells her. 

Kira sighs. "Can I please have a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a coffee to go?"

"Already put them in your car," Malia says, letting go of Kira. "Which by the way, how has that thing not gotten stolen? It doesn't even lock."

"I think it's too broken even for the most desperate of criminals," Kira says glumly.

Malia laughs and Kira smiles wrylyas she makes her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this so far!


End file.
